Maiden of Might
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: First sequel to my Man of Steel story. When Lex Luthor captures Supergirl and exposes her to purple kryptonite, The DC Universe finds itself facing the threat it had only just recovered from as Supergirl goes on the prowl for sexual fulfillment.


**Warning: This chapter contains non-consensual. Skip to the two penultimate paragraphs for consented and the last for story set-up for the rest of the story.**

Supergirl lay strapped to the bed, squirming against her restraints. "Try harder girl!" Lex Luthor called to her, watching, amused. She was bound too tightly with kryptonite; there was no way out, but still he watched intensely. With her arms and legs bound she was helpless. She felt Luthor's hand come down to rest on her leg. "I'm not sure you've really put the effort in yet." He started to rub her inner thigh tauntingly.

Since the Superman incident, Supergirl had been captured by Luthor and held in a secret facility overnight. He'd arrived early that morning and had been enjoying himself thoroughly since. Kara was weak now, from the kryptonite. She couldn't struggle anymore. Luthor sensed her defeat and pressed his advantage.

He rubbed her faster and roughly now, with hands on both thighs and a cruel smile. An involuntary moan escaped Kara's lips. Luthor laughed: "You like that then whore?" He slapped her across the face. He slapped her again then pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue inside, savouring her. "You taste good Kryptonian..." he whispered into her ear.

She felt his hands in every ridge and curve of her body: touching, rubbing, groping. Finally, he let her go and stood up to straighten himself up. "I hope you're looking forward to your new career as my super-slut," he scoffed, playfully stroking her cheek. Then he unzipped his pants.

Kara closed her eyes, wishing Lex away. She felt his fingers at her underwear. He wouldn't..? He tore them away and she felt something push into her, but it wasn't his penis. Luthor smirked. "Can you feel that kryptonite shard? Is it good and hard?" Kara gulped. "Answer me or it goes further inside," Luthor stated. Supergirl nodded: "Yes," she whimpered.

"Good..." Luthor feigned sympathy. "Now open wide." Kara forced her mouth to open and Luthor's dick slid inside. As he started to thrust down her throat, all Supergirl could think of was how much she wished Superman was here. And not just to save her.

Luthor felt good. This bitch had had this coming for a long time, and with no big blue to save her... it was too good an opportunity to pass over. He gently pumped the kryptonite shard in and out of her pussy as he throat-fucked her. She wanted to scream. "Suck." Luthor instructed. Kara did as she was told, sucking Luthor's cock tentatively.

She started to speed up, getting into the swing of it, as she twirled it around in her mouth. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. The kryptonite pushed into her vagina a little deeper and she moaned out, running her tongue along his shaft. Suddenly he pulled away. He started to loosen her bonds. Why was he...?

"Yes, you'll do find as my pleasure slave. I'm not sure you've noticed so I guess Iought to tell you. That's not green kryptonite." Kara gasped as he pulled the purple shard out of her pussy and dangled it above her face. "You should have been irradiated by now. Soon you'll be as sex-crazy as Superman was, and I'll be right here for the taking..." Kara scowled: "No." She grabbed him by the shoulders as the last of her bonds were untied and she pushed him onto the bed, strapping him down. "You'll be right there."

Kara straddled his waist but did not make any further move on him. She sat there, her fingers rubbing at her now free vagina. "How bad do you want me?" she murmured into his ear. Luthor was breathing heavily now. "_Really bad_," he admitted.

Her slight hands rested on his chest, her thumbs circling his nipples through his shirt. "Let's see how much you can take then..." she started to thrust down onto him. His cock slid into her pussy and she rode him hard. With each thrust she got faster and faster and faster. Luthor couldn't take it as she pounded onto him, her alien tongue licking at his cheek. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came. Kara shook her head disappointedly. "That's what I thought..." She left him tied there as she redressed, marched out and flew up, up and away.

_The Flash entered the facility. "I've found where Luthor must be holding Kara," he spoke into his JLA communicator. He came to the holding cells and saw Luthor strapped to the bed, struggling desperately and crying out in anger and disgust. He saw the shard of purple kryptonite discarded on the floor. "Oh crap..." he muttered._


End file.
